Fates Intertwined
by HopelesselyInLoveWithYou21
Summary: 10 years after, they met again, only to know that it will never be the same again. Len was colder than before while Kaho... Concurs began and they were always together, but a single lie will cut the string... maybe, forever Twist and turns, tears and laughter and of course romance... you'll never miss any of it, cause you'll keep coming back for more
1. Prologue

Prologue

"**Rivalry"**

At the bay of Costa Rica Italy, music was heard from all around. A huge gathering was there. It was the celebration of musicians for classical music. The place was filled with many famous musicians all from over the world, decorated with lights, lined at the side with foods and a so beautiful that it will always make you feel at ease.

All of the guests had already arrived, except for the Fiori's, a family, directly, from the lineage of a royal family, the English Monarchy. For an hour that passed, the twin mahogany doors opened revealing the Fiori's. People stared and awed at the said group as they stepped out of the villa to the backyard beach. Then came and popped from the woman's side was a little girl. She has long silky red hair with curls at the ends, pink cheeks, red lips and innocently, beautiful topaz eyes. Even at a very young age, the beauty of this little girl can be compared to a beautiful lady. She was dressed in a pink frilly dress with a ribbon at one side of her waist and wears a ribbon headband and pink doll shoes with long knee socks, making her look more adorable.

"Katherine, don't be afraid come out now don't be shy" said the woman. The woman was in her mid-twenties, at around 24 – 26. She was beautiful, very beautiful, even with a family, she still looks young as she is. Her name was Isabella. Isabella Fiori a world famous pianist.

"Katherine, it's okay, father will protect you. Here come on now." The man said and stretched his hand out to her little girl. He was Edward Fiori, a famous world class violinist. The little girl looked at her father. Her father flashed a smile and his daughter returned it,

The little girl stepped out and ran down the stairs. The little girl was amazed and happy, that she couldn't stop commenting about the place, huffing and puffing, making her cheeks look red.

A man with bluish black hair approached them, He was with a woman with greenish blue hair, about the same age as Isabella and as beautiful as her.

"Ah, Edward my friend, it's nice to meet you again especially at a time and place like this!" the man smiled.

"Aoi! Such a long time! Misa-san, you too! How have you been?" just as Misa was about to reply. A little girl kept muttering words and stomped towards them.

"Otou-san, okaa-san! There was this little boy who keeps on fighting and mocking me! He's making me so mad!"

"Katherine. Please keep your voice down. What did Mommy told you again?"

"But he—"

"Katherine… "

"Gomen…"

"Ah, Isabella is this your daughter?" asked Hamai Misa. Isabella nodded.

"Such an adorable little girl!" She squealed.

"What's your name my child?"

"my name is Katherine Scarlet Firoi and I'm five years old!"

"Well Katherine, can we call you Kate?"

"Un!" Misa then kneeled to the height of the girl and smiled.

"My name's Hamai Misa dear, and this is my husband, Tsukimori Aoi. We're friends with your mother and father. It is nice to meet you Kate!"

"You're Japanese!?" Kate exclaimed

"Hai." The little girl smiled and said,

"Konbanwa Hamai-san, Tsukimori-san. Yoroshiku Onegai-shimasu!" the Tsukimori couple were surprised. For a young girl, living in another country learning a different language, considering that she was brought up in European countries, she knows how to speak Japanese!

"Edward here teaches Katherine to speak Japanese." Explained Isabella.

"Ah so I see! Well you made a pretty good job my friend!" Aoi chuckled.

"Misa-san, where's your son by the way? I thought he was with you?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, he's just around here. My son can be a little curious around him sometimes. Ah, there he is! Len, come over here, we want to introduce you to someone." Just as the Fiori's turned around to greet the boy, there was a loud gasped coming from the little girl.

"It's you! What are you doing here?!" Katherine pointed an accusing finger at him and glared at the same time.

"Eh!? Anata!?" the boy, surprised, returned the icy cold stare. Misa chuckled and said.

"Ah, so the two of you met already. Kate this is my son Len. Len, Kaho. Kaho, Len."

"Hmph" was the girl's reply

"Hn." The boy said and both looked away. The two couples sweatdropped.

Both couples continued on talking to each other to catch up with their lives. The two kids then wandered around. The boy went inside the villa and after sometime, the girl went inside too.

As the little girl roamed around the house, she heard a music being played. She moved closer to the source, looking for the one responsible of it, but then it stopped. She frowned. She then continued on walking until she found an open door. She went inside and there lay at the table near the window was a violin. The same thing his father holds on to. She moved closer to the violin and held it in her hands.

'_Hm__…__ it__'__s much smaller than dad__'__s__' _ just then…

"Hey! What are you doing! Let go of my violin!" it was lLen – kun

'_so it__'__s his__…'_the boy took the violin from her and glared.

"Gomen, I just want to look at it from upclose, you see father has one too!" Len ignored her and tried to continue practicing.

"Sorry about earlier. By the way I'm Katherine Scarlet Firoi, age 5!"

"Tsukimori Len, 5 years old."

"So… how do you play it?" the girl asked.

"Eh!? You father's a violinist and you don't know how to play it?!"

"Onegai!" Kate begged. Len just sigh and taught her some basics.

"Is it like this?" Kate then started to play something. Salut d'amore. Len was surprised. Noticing the way she played it, her precision, her skills, her mistakes, her position, she was a beginner yet she plays well for a piece like this in her level?!

"When did you…how did you know to play something like that!"

"I don't know…I just heard my father playing it earlier at our house." She stated. Len was mad, irritated, furious and feeling very inferior to someone like her! How, can a beginner like her know how to play something like that!

"Give me that" Len suddenly grabbed his violin and bow from Kate and placed in its case and fixing his things and music scores.

"Huh, why'd you do that" said a confuse kate.

*SLAM!*

Len suddenly left the room with his violin.

'_What is with him?__'_


	2. Meeting You The First Time, Or Not

**A/N: Hey Guys … sorry for the late update and I know it's only the first part of the first chapter….. So please don't hate me! **

** Don't worry, as soon as our important event this Friday will end, as soon as possible, I can already post the second part. It's just that it's still lacking….. =_= something…dunno…**

** Guessing from the shortness of this I know you won't get excited, have fun, or whatever you call it, but please read it, it may also seem like another prologue but ****it's how****The Both of them started in Highschool .**

** So Please Read and Review! :)**

**So, here is Part One of Chapter One**

Chapter 1: Meeting You The First Time, Or Not?

"Waaahhh! I'm late!" a certain redhead named Kahoko Hino was causing a loud disturbance destroying the neighborhood's peace. This certain redhead was running late for class, as usual, it's because she woke up late. Grabbing her food and putting on her shoes, she hurriedly bid goodbye to her mother and sprint all the way to school.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Ah! First bell aready!" 'oomph!'

"Ouch!" Kaho looked up and saw something, or rather someone, on who she bumped into. It was a "He." He had cerulean hair, pale skin and golden eyes with an icy cold glare directed to her.

"Watch where you're going," was all he said

"Gomen!" Kaho then stood up and ran up the stairs all the way to her room.

"Strange…. I thought I saw him before…."

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Ah! Second bell already?!" Kaho then ran faster as she could.

"Safe!" she said as she open the door to her room standing by the door while catching her breath. By the minute the third bell then rang. She was glad that she made it and she was panting like hell.

As she walked to her place inside the room, boys from her class stared at her as she passed by. Apparently, even though she dresses up as a nerd for people not to bother her, there was still that magnet that charms people to flock around her. She was a popular one among their department, especially the boys. With her inner and outer beauty, the charm, attitude, intelligence, skills and talent, she wouldn't go unnoticed, even girls adore her.

"Nao, Mio! Ohayou!" she called as she closely reach her seat.

'Kaho-chan, ohayou!" said Mio.

Ohayou, Kaho!" said Nao with a yawn.

"Seems like you're not the only one who's been on a running marathon Kaho-chan. Neh, Nao?" said Mio.

"Eh!? You're late too Nao-chan?" asked Kaho.

"Mhmm, my alarm didn't ring. Its battery had died, I didn't even notice it." Replied Nao

Before they further continue their conversation, the classroom door opened, revealing their teacher.

"Ohayou minna-san!"

"Ohayou, sensei!"

"Class, I have an announcement to make. As you have known, every 2-4 years, the school held its concourse either here in school or with other music schools. Even though we are not from the Music department, we, the school, still invites you to watch the concourse, having it as a once in a lifetime experience here in Seiso Academy. The students that will participate in the concourse will be picked by the director. We know much that students that participate it are those of the music department, but of course we would want everyone to enjoy it so at least please watch it, I'm sure it will be a one of a kind, understand?

"Hai!"

"Now let's start with our lesson. Please turn to page…."

"Kaho-chan, have you heard?" asked Mio.

"About what?"

"You know… the legend called 'Violin Romance'?"

"Violin Romance?" both Kaho and Naho asked. Even Nao joined in their conversation, having Kaho to listen one of Mio's outrageous stories, again, wanting to see how will Kaho react. Interesting isn't it?

"Yes! It's about two lovers who were violinists that joined the same school concourse of the year. Can you imagine, your enemy became your lover? Isn't it romantic?!" beamed Mio.

"Uh… yeah…" both Nao and Kaho replied, sweat dropping.

"Takato-san, Hino-san and Kobayashi-san is there something you want the class to know and be shared of?" It was their teacher. It seems that they were caught not paying attention to the lesson. The three of them then immediately stood up, feeling embarrassed, bowed down and apologized.

'Violin Romance huh…..' thought Kaho.


End file.
